The Raven and The Wolf
by Spartan10007
Summary: What would happen if Raven was childhood friends with the champion of a fight club. Also, this certain friend got himself involved in illegal activities. Raven will have to either live with the fact that her childhood friend has become a criminal, or arrest him and turn him over to the authorities. Raven's "father" has other plans though, involving his young daughter.
1. Prologue

A.N. Hey, first time doin a Teen Titans fic, so I'll try my best. What I do at the beginning of each chapter is put up a Stat list:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

A little info, I will be referencing a bit of Payday 2. Now let's start the chapter

* * *

The first rule of fight club, was that there was no fight club. Everyone was expected to follow this rule, except for the recruiters. They would have the symbol of the club tattooed somewhere on their body, signifying their complete allegiance. The only exception besides the recruiters, was a guy named James Winter. Since he was born into it, he had earned the skill and rep. of a pro, and made his way to the top.

One of James's interests, besides fight club, was money. Mainly money that was owned by a Mob boss. Since he already knew he was good at fight club, he decided to branch off and form a Gang of his own, the Wolf Pack. Their curret heist would take place at 8:00 at night.

James had taken his three that would be joining him on a heist. It was 2 guys and a girl. They were named, Nathan, Danny, and Mary.

"OK guys, this should be a quick job. If we steal the gold from the bank then we'll be set for a good Payday" James says, loading his Desert Eagle

Nathan checked his shotgun, Danny loaded a few more bullets into his SMG, and Mary checked the scope of her rifle. Once the van stopped in an alley, the 4 got out. They each wore a two piece suit, and Mary went in through the front door while the other 3 went around the back to get the thermal drill.

Mary walked around the bank and found the security room and vault, and they were both located in the back room. The three that got the drill put their masks on as they got the drill, and started picking the lock into the back door.

Mary quickly went into the boss's office and swiped the key card, and stealing a few extra bucks.

Opening the door, the three then go inside and knock out a guard. After answering the pager they wait for Marys signal.

Mary puts her own mask on and fires a few rounds into the air, making the civilians drop to the ground and the security guards pull out their guns. James, Nathan, and Danny then ran out. As James set up the thermal drill, Mary and the others captured civilians, dispatched the guards, and kept everyone quiet so the cops wouldn't come.

Nathan took the key card from Mary and went to the security office. Opening it, he dispatched the guard and started searching through the camera feed. After a couple minutes, and a few drill repairs, the safe had opened. James, Mary, and Danny ran inside and started packing up the Gold.

"This should be a good Payday" Danny says

After getting the bags loaded up, Nathan grabbed the last bag and all of them headed to the van in the back alley. Tossing the bags into the back, the 4 then get into the van themselves as they're driven back to the safe house.

"Whoo, that was fast" Nathan says, "I thought that they'd have been better armed than that"

"Yeah, that was too easy" Danny says

"Oh no..." Mary says, shaking her head

"What?" Danny asks

"You never say that!" Mary says

"Oh...well damn" Danny says, while James laughs at him

Getting back to the safe house, they all un-loaded, but kept their guard up. After going into the underground hideout and unloaded the gold they all went back up to check the whole building, making sure that they were clear.

James stayed down to check around their own small bank storage, while the others checked upstairs.

Behind him, a cloaked figures phases behind him, and slowly approaches him. James takes off his mask, since it started to get a bit stuffy. He then places his weapon on the table and checks the laptop that shows the off-shore account. He then felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist.

"Well hello there" James says with a smirk

"Hi" The figure says

"I thought you'd be the one to find us" James says as he turns around, "Does your team know where you are, Raven?"

"I might have...snuck out" Raven says, averting her gaze

James then holds Raven's chin so that he's facing him, and removes her cowl. He then leans in and plants a light kiss on her lips. Raven responds by pressing her own lips against his, and they wrap their arms around each other. What seemed like an eternity only lasted a few minutes. Releasing her lips, James then says, "Nice seeing you again, but I think you should go before then others find us together"

"Yeah, your right" Raven says

James then lightly strokes the side of her cheek and gives her one last kiss. Raven then places her cowl over her head before phasing back to the Tower. James then picks up his weapons and brings it back to the weapon rack.

Going upstairs, the others say that no one was here besides them, and that they probably got lucky. James then had everyone go to bed, since he had a battle in the ring tomorrow.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Raven phased back into her room, where she laid down on her bed. Unfortunately, someone started knocking against her door. Annoyed, Raven gets up and opens it to see Cyborg.

"Hey Rae, just wanted to check up on you. You haven't been looking that good lately, and we're all worried"

I'm fine, just been busy looking through scrolls" Raven responds

"OK, just checking" Cyborg says as he starts to walk away

"OK" Raven says

Shutting the door, Raven then removes the cloak and puts it on a hanger. She then lays down on her bed again and falls into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A.N. OK, there's the Prologue. So reviews would be helpful, constructive criticism would be useful, but no flames.

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I am so sorry for the wait. I am in my Senior year of Highschool so things are getting a bit busy for me. Anyways, I bring you the Staat Chart:

Reviewers:

Naroku (Not abandoned, just really busy)

Cf96 (Indeed)

Guest (I hoped it was good)

AnimePJ (Sorry for making you wait so long)

anon (Alright)

Views:

246+

And so we continue.

* * *

New job, more pay. A local mob boss was shipping in some weapons by air, and it was a good time to get some extra cash. The group of four was giving their wapons a final check. There was need for stealth in this mission so they were going in with supressed weapons. Mary took position on a roof of a building near the drop point while the other 3 went in through the back.

James and Danny took out anyone in front of them while Nathan dragged their bodies away from view. Withing an hour, almost everyone was taken out outside the building. Mary re-positioned herself to get a better angle inside the building. Once the other three were in position, they ran in and dispatched the rest of the gang members.

From there, Mary entered the building and helped bag up the weapons.

"AK's? These guys are amateurs." Nathan says

"Really? I thought these were pea shooters. Come on man, there have got to be better weapons than this." Danny says

"Yeah, and Mac 10's? *whistle* talk about small firearms."

The two laugh at each other as they load up the weaponry into the van.

"Alright guys, let's move." James says, getting in the driver seat, "Once we drop off the weapons, we head to our next destination."

"Where's that?" Mary asks

"The CIA Headquarters."

"Oh sh*t."

* * *

The Titans were enjoying a calm day. Everything was peacful at the moment as they Robin looked out into Jump City. The alarm decided to break the peace as the Titans all assembled in the Living Room.

"We've got trouble at Franklin D. Roosevelt Ln." Robin says, "Titans GO!"

The four Titans quickly disperse from the tower by their own means.

"What can you tell us about the target?" Cyborg asks over his comms.

"Four heavily armed assailants attacked a CIA Headquarters. One person visualized as a gang leader."

"Well let's put him away for good."

After a few minutes of travel, the Titans arrived at the scene and see the group of four attacking the S.W.A.T. Teams that had arrived and were still coming.

* * *

[Some time before battle]

James geared his squad with heavy weapons and lots of ammunition, but armed himself with stealth weaponry. James was to enter first and if things turned bad the rest would go in.

It went smoothly at first, but he didn't make it in time to answer one of the security guard's walkie talkies, causeing everything to go into chaos. Nathan blew open the door to the harddrive and started sawing away at the barrier that stood in their way. The other three incapacitated the rest of the CIA agents inside and stood guard.

Danny was lucky enough to find some bags of coc. and stuffed them in a larger bag. After Nathan sawed away the barrier, James retrieved the harddrive and everyone headed out through the side way, but took cover as a few S.W.A.T. vans started arriving.

Nathan threw the saw to the side and pulled out a machine gun. Danny pulled out an assault rifle, Mary a Semi-automatic Rifle, and James took out an assault rifle as well.

The group waited as the S.W.A.T. Teams exited their vans. Once they were in firing range, James send the first shot as the other followed suit. As more S.W.A.T. vans appeared, James could have sworn he saw a shadow on one of the buildings.

"Back inside, we'll get more cover." James says as he leads his team inside

Once inside, one of the walls explodes as they take cover.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg yells

"Titans, GO!"

Startfire threw her Star Bolts at Mary, who ran up the stairs and shot her own Sniper rounds in an effort to incapacitate her attacker. Nathan and Cyborg were in a showdown with Heavy Weapons. Danny and Beast Boy were battleing it out with the latter using his different animal forms. James and Robin were facing off in hand-to-hand combat. Raven was keeping the S.W.A.T. from taking her lover and friends out by creating a barrier that surrounded the empty space where the wall use to be.

Mary moved from cover to cover to try and avoid Starfire's Starbolts and sent bullets wizzing past her. Nathan was firing an LMG at Cyborg, who had behind one of the support beams. Danny just knocked out Beast Boy, who had be unfortunate enough to be in his human form for a second. James and Robin were still going at with their fists, with neither one gaining an upper hand.

"I'm not letting you take me away bird boy." James says, dodging a right-hook

"You don't have a choice. It was a risky move for you to try and break into a CIA HQ."

"I'll be sure to tell my handler it was a bad idea."

Unfortunately, the weight of the hardrive was starting to slow James down, which made it easy to Robin to get a kick on James' leg, causing him to fall. Nathan tok his attention away from Cyborg for a second and pelted Robin with gunfire. Robin did some back-flips and found some cover. James made his way to Nathan, who lowered his head as another blast from Cyborg flew over their heads.

"We need to move, I'm running out of rounds fast." Nathan says

"Back into the data room, we can blow a hole through the wall."

Mary dropped down from her perch and ran into the room with Danny right behind her. James followed suit as Nathan laid down some cover fire. James set some charges on the wall before haveing his team back up a few paces. Shooting the charge, the wall blew up, as the get-away van drove up.

"Get in!" The driver yells, "I don't know about you, but I'm not staying to deal with the S.W.A.T. and Titans."

The team ran into the back of the van, wihch screeched as it drove away.

"Goddamn...I almost didn't think we were gonna make it out of there." Nathan says, reloading his weapon, "I only have 10 rounds left."

"We should all be glad we got out, but we're not done yet. We've got the hard drive, but now...we need to complete our next objective." James states, resting his back against the van's wall

"What's that?"

"Burning the money at the bank."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

[Back with the Titans]

"Don't hurt me, I just asked why you didn't do any of the fighting?" Beast Boy says

As soon as the team of young super heroes returned to their base, Beast Boy had exploded with questions.

"I was keeping the other officers from getting hurt." Raven responds, annoyance clearly written in her voice

"I have to agree with Raven on this one BB." Cyborg says, "The amount of heat they were packing would have been enough to take on the Army and win."

"They also actually know how to use their equipment, which makes them an even greater threat." Robin inputs

"Alright alright, I was just wondering." Beast Boy says, waving his hands in surrender

Beast Boy and Cyborg then proceeded to play some video games, Starfire started cooking...something..., Robin went into his Work Room, and Raven went into her Quarters. Raven pulled out a phone from underneath her bed and caalled James' number. No one knew about the phone, it was a gift from James, and was suppose to be another means of contact besides the usual face-to-face meetings.

"Raven? I assume this is about tonight?" James says over the phone

"Yes, why were you in a CIA HQ?"

" *Sigh* look, our contractor is offering a huge sum of money, and you know we need it."

"I do know, but you know that I don't approve."

"I love you, but you know I don't need your approval."

"Why don't you just re-enlist into the military? The wages are decent and it's not illegal."

"I told you before that I'm not, and never will, join the armed forces again!" James says vehemently

"You don't need to yell about it...and why don't you just tell me why you left in the first place!"

"I said NO! If you can't respect my wishes then do not contact me!"

James hangs up and stormed over to his quarters in their Safe House. He jumps onto his bed and lets out an annoyed growl.

"Another fight with the mysterious girlfriend?" Nathan asks from the open doorway

"Yeah...she asked about my time in the service again."

"Sh*t, that's not the right thing to talk about with you. Shouldn't she know this?"

"Yeah but...she knows what kind of work I do and doesn't approve. I explained to her many times why I do this, but..."

"She wants you to change?"

"Kind of..."

"Look, James, I don't know anything about romance. The only thing I love is my gun. So why don't we do this...forget about the girl for now, and focus on our next objective."

"...Yeah...yeah, that'll work. Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yup, thermite and explosives are all set and the gasoline and video camera are all set as well."

"Good, get some rest, we'll all need it."

"You got it boss."

In the Tower, after the phone call, Raven tossed the phone back into it's hiding place and threw her face into her pillows.

"What happened that would make him not talk about his time in the service. What happened"

A knocking at the door stopped Raven's thinking, and as she opened the door slightly she could see Cyborg standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Rae, mind if I come in?"

Shrugging, Raven opens the door the rest of the way before shutting it behind Cyborg as he walked in.

"I heard some shouting in here, and wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Everything's fine."

Cyborg saw Raven as a little sister, since he was the eldest of the group, and knew when she was using her usual monotone, or if there was a more sad sound to it.

"Uh huh...Rae, why don't I suggest to Robin that we take a vacation. I'm sure we could all use some time to relax."

"I don't need to-"

"I know, but still. Some team bonding would be good for everyone."

Raven looked to the ground in thought, and after a few minutes, she decided it would be too much of a bad idea. Cyborg left the room feeling saticfied that he could help his friend, and made his way to Robin immediately. Back in Raven's Room, the girl herself had laid herself on her bed with the covers over her body. She could only hope things would get better, but knew deep down that they wouldn't.

The next day James was suiting up in a Ballistic Vest with everyone else. They were to go in, blow the safe door, burn the money, and get out.

"You'd better make it quick. I ain't staying around if the cops of Titans show up." The driver says

"Don't worry, it'll be fast job this time." James says, "Who knows, we may even grab some extra cash."

The driver parked the van in an alley directly in front of the bank's enterance. James and his team donned their masks and exited the back of the van.

"Alright...let's burn some money."

* * *

A.N. That's it folks, thanks for coming. Again, sorry it took so long, but hey, better late than never. I'm sure you're all wondering where' I'll be taking this story, but SSSSHHHHHHHH...no spoilers.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
